The invention relates to a circuit intended to supply a reference voltage comprising a voltage generator provided with a supply terminal and an output for supplying a voltage having a given nominal value, a differential amplifier provided with a non-inverting input coupled to the output of the voltage generator, an inverting input and an output, and a first follower stage provided with an input coupled to the output of the differential amplifier and an output for supplying the reference voltage, the differential amplifier being coupled between a first and second supply terminal for receiving a supply voltage and the output of the first follower stage being fed back to the inverting input by means of a divider bridge.
Such a circuit is known from the second edition of the electronical handbook "Analysis and Design of Analog Integrated Circuits" by Paul R. Gray and Robert G. Meyer (John Wiley and Sons--New York), FIG. 8.37, page 516. However, in the known circuit the voltage generator is liable to instabilities during application of a supply voltage. The invention has for its object to provide a circuit which avoids this disadvantage.